Am I or Not
by ADpkLilac9
Summary: WARNING: SLASH. Updated finally after over a year. Sorry guys. Hope ya enjoy. Guy and Connie have been together for so long. 15 years is much. But what will happen when Guy...
1. I'm Not Sure

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or any other place or person from  
the movies. I do own Sam Teed and Suzanne Tuttle. Hope you enjoy  
Copyrighted: November 19, 2003. Any other stories written by anyone  
else off the same base and characters I own are now copyrighted. Just  
e-mail and I'll give permission. Also if it's nothing like mine it's  
fine.  
  
Title: Am I or Not  
  
Chapter 1: I'm Not Sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
POV: Guy  
  
Connie and me have been dating for 6 years now. Something just doesn't feel right. Portman, Fulton, and Adam are all openly gay. I feel like I'm gay to but I'm not sure. We are going to the Minnesota Club for dinner. I hate doing this to Connie. I'm spending a ton of cash on her and I may leave her. Should I tell her why? I don't know I'm so confused. Great Adam's back I need to talk to him. He'll help I hope.  
  
" Adam I need some advice?" I asked  
  
"If it's on what to wear. Yes you may go into my closet." Banks said.  
  
" No seriously Banksie. I really need advice." I said acting worried.  
  
" Ok you seemed worried. What's up man. Tell me it all." He replied.  
  
" Well um let me just say it. I think I'm gay." I spat out. At the same moment the water Adam was drinking comes spitting out of his mouth.  
  
"Are you sure or am I hearing things. I thought you loved Connie. I mean if you need me to call her or anything." He said trying not to say something stupid.  
  
" Well how should I tell her. I mean 5 years man that's a long time. Should I break up with her or what. I'm so fucking confused. Help!" I said.  
  
"Well the best thing to do is to tell her you need a break to think about your if you gay or not." Adam advised.  
  
" Ok. Thanks man well I got to get ready. And I'm stealing your clothes dude." I said hurrying to beat Connie downstairs. I'm wearing Banks' black button down shirt, a black tie with khaki slacks, and my varsity blazer. Good I beat Connie. Here she comes. Man does she look beautiful. Maybe I'm not but I have to break up.  
  
" Hey Guy let me guess you made a visit into Adam's closet. Right." She said laughing. " Yup. You caught me. Well lets get going we don't wanna be late for the reservation." I said.  
  
We head off to the Minnesota Club. I also borrowed Banksie car. He has a BMW convertible. I have a 1987 Chevy S-10. Not good for a fancy break up date. At first it wasn't a break up date. I really don't want to hurt her but I don't think I love her anymore. I really hope I'm gay because I'm ruining a love that could be marriage. Well were here.  
  
" How may I help you?" Said the butler type person.  
  
"Reservation for Guy Germaine." I answered.  
  
" Right this way sir." He replied.  
  
We ordered our meals and started to talk about hockey and our senior year. I need to tell her soon. Good our food just arrived.  
  
" Guy thank you for this night. It's perfect." She said finishing her dessert.  
  
" Your welcome Connie. You mean a lot to me. For me to spend all this money on." I replied. God this is gonna be hard to do to her. I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way. After dinner we are going to the Duck Pond. Where we practiced during District 5 peewee hockey. Even though I should break it at the dorm but I don't want to. We drove to the pond and I was thinking about how romantic this is and the Connie is gonna hate me. God damnit this is so hard. It would be easier for me to kill myself but that would hurt the Ducks. Ok I'm gonna tell her. Take a deep breath Guy Germaine it will be ok.  
  
"Everything ok Guy. You seem really tease." She said massaging my neck.  
  
"Yup everything is fine. Ok no everything isn't fine Connie." I said.  
  
"What's wrong Guy? You know you can tell me anything." She replied.  
  
"Connie I think we should break up." I said trying not to cry while watching tears come out of Connie's beautiful eyes. She was about to run off when I grabbed her arm.  
  
"Connie wait!" I yelled.  
  
"Why Guy so you can try and kiss me again. Huh Guy Germaine!" She yelled back.  
  
"Connie honey. The reason why I want to break up is because I'm confused. Confused if I'm gay or if I'm not!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cliffhanger. I'll start typing the other 3 chapter I already have written out. Hope you enjoy!!! 


	2. But How and Why

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or any other place or person from  
the movies. I do own Sam Teed and Suzanne Tuttle. Hope you enjoy  
Copyrighted: November 19, 2003. Any other stories written by anyone  
else off the same base and characters I own are now copyrighted. Just  
e-mail and I'll give permission. Also if it's nothing like mine it's  
fine.  
  
Title: Am I or Not  
  
Chapter 2: But How and Why  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
POV: Guy  
  
I answered with tears coming down my own face now. "Connie this is really hurting me. It's like I'm dieing inside. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. God Connie you gotta believe me." I said while crying.  
  
"Yeah right Guy Germaine. That's the worst excuse to get out of a relationship I've ever heard. Well have a nice life." She said while throwing the bracelet I gave her last year for our anniversary. She stormed off leaving me there crying. I finally got up to go back to the dorms. I turned of the radio and Switchfoot's You was playing. I turned it off and I switched stations and on goes S Club 7's Have You Ever. But luckily it was right at the end. I finally got back to the dorms. I ran upstairs and I was searching for the key to the dorm. When I finally just fell to the ground crying. Then Banksie opened the door and kelt down to say "It went good and you're just upset or really bad."  
  
I got up and walked into my room. I sat on my bed and Banks closed the door.  
  
"It was horrible at the end. She wouldn't believe me. She said it was the worst excuse and when I told her I wanted to break up she was about to run away and I grabbed her arm and she said why so you can kiss me again. It really hurt Adam." I said continuing to cry.  
  
"She also threw the bracelet back at me. Do you think you can go downstairs and give it back to her? Tell her I really want her to keep it and that she needs to believe me. Please Adam I can't fucking take it anymore." I yelled now hoping Charlie doesn't come running in to see what's going on. I hope he's on a date with Suzanne.  
  
"Guy I would but you need to do it yourself. You need to figure out your life first." Adam told me.  
  
"Ok Banksie. I think I have so give me the bracelet. Thank you." I said closing the door but one-second later I re-opened it and went back in the room.  
  
"Well I've made my mind up on one thing." I said and planted a kiss on Banks. I backed off and I knew my face was bright red. Adam look shocked probably cause I kissed him.  
  
"I'm sorry Adam. Well I don't know what came over me then. But I liked it." I said going in for another kiss. The next thing I knew was that we were dating secretly. That was only until I came out of the closet. The championship is coming up. I'm trying to figure out when I should tell the Ducks. I still haven't given Connie the bracelet back. I'm thinking about telling them after the game. I'm not sure yet.  
  
"Adam do you think I should tell the team about me at the game." I asked him.  
  
"I can't tell you to tell them or not. It's all up to you." He answered kissing my cheek.  
  
"Why do you always do that Adam. You have to tell them yourself but that's why I love you." I said while a noise started coming from Charlie's room.  
  
"Dude Charlie what the fuck is going on in there. You having a cow." Adam yelled knocking on the wall.  
  
"Shut-up Banksie. I'm watching a goddamn movie. I'm not fuck'n screwing around. Your such an idiot." Charlie yelled back.  
  
"Touchy touchy don't get all pissing man. Just keep it down." I yelled.  
  
"Yeah shut up Germaine." Charlie replied. We finally stop yelling back and forth. Adam and myself decided on going to a movie. All was going well until I saw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAHAHA CliffHanger again. I'm so busy right now. Well not really but I can't wait to see my cross-country coach's new baby boy. Elliott is only 6 days old so Mr. Johnson won't have him at states this weekend. Also Jen would probably kill Chad. Hope you enjoy. LATA!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Old Memories Hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or any other place or person from the movies. I do own Sam Teed and Suzanne Tuttle. Hope you enjoy

Title: Am I or Not

Chapter 3: Old Memories Hurt 

POV: Adam

"Guy what's wrong? You were having good time until now. What's up?" I questioned.

"Look down there that couple look who it is." He said. Now I could tell why he is upset. Connie was there with some guy. God I feel bad for him.

"Adam can we go I don't wanna see this. Please can we go home." He begged.

"I'll be fair this time we can go but next time we're staying ok. I hate to see you upset. You need to put up with it." I told him. We were making our way out and guess who says hi.

"Hi Adam. Guy. Have you met Sam?" She asked.

"No I haven't Connie. Nice to meet you Sam I'm Adam. Adam Banks." I said.

"Can we go Adam please," Guy whispered into my ear.

"What bring you two here tonight," Connie questioned?

"Well we're just here for the movie," I replied.

"I bet Guy is here scouting for a new woman so he can treat her like a piece of meat too," she said meanly.

"Aren't you bring a little harsh there honey," Sam questioned?

"Well I think the reason why you always get dumped is because you never believe your man. Huh isn't that true," Guy remarked back. "We were just getting some snacks. We'll see you later Connie! Nice to meet you Sam," Guy said. We got snacks and went back into the theater.

"I thought you wanted to go home. Guy! Guy! GUY GERALD GERMAINE!" I yelled into his ear.

"Ouch damnit Adam that fuckin hurt," He said.

"Well you were so spaced out on Connie so much I needed to get your attention because I was yelling your name for like 10 minutes. Also the movie just ended dumb ass," I told him.

"Oh thanks Adam. I don't know why I'm so worked up about Connie. Its just I have never seen her with someone else. I'm just like her big brother. You know what I mean right?" Guy said.

"Yeah I do Guy. I'm like her big brother too, just there was never a relationship," I replied. I was a little annoyed. I mean you're my boyfriend, stop being so worked up about your ex-girlfriend. God damn you sometime Guy Gerald Germaine.

"Come on lets go back to the dorm," I said.

Then Guy yelled, "Hey dumbasses the movie is over and get a room." Then Charlie and Suzanne turned around, both bright red and Charlie looked like he was about to kill Guy.

"You better run Germaine. Suzanne stay with Adam." He yelled running after Guy.

"Hey Suzanne, now that's funny. Wasn't it you and Charlie telling Guy and Connie to get a room?" I said.

"Yeah I remember that. It's sad that they broke up. They were together for so long. How long was it again?" She asked.

"Well they broke up three months ago. Started dating in the 6th grade, But the broke up in freshman year. So like 5 and ½ years, but then again you should count the years before they were officially labeled. So umm bout 15 years, maybe even more." I said. Man I didn't know I knew that. Good god what did they do play a short game of 1 on 1 street hockey.

"Charlie what did you do to him? I mean it's not that big of a deal." Suzanne questioned Charlie.

"I…didn't…do anything to him. He fell over and Portman jumped on him." Charlie replied. Yeah like Portman is going to jump on Guy. I mean give me a break.

"That is so not true. You checked me into your car. You did that to me all the time before." Guy stated.

"Well whatever Guy. Come on Suzanne, see you guys later." Charlie replied.

"Bye Charlie, Suzanne." I answered. Tonight turned out good. I wonder what is gonna happen next.

Sorry it took so long to update. I've had this written for over a year and hadn't typed it. Actually I have up to chapter 5 done. I'll type them and update more then I have. The past 2 years in my life have been very busy. 2 state titles for cross country and school, please theatre and life. Hope you enjoyed. Lata!


End file.
